Peeping Gold
by Notsureyet18
Summary: Mr. Gold decides to take a walk one night and stumbles across Emma at the Sheriff's Department. And she forgot to close the blinders. Does he have what it takes to join her? Not even in his dreams! Smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Has nothing to do with my current story and takes place during 1x18. I have never written smut so I figured I'd give it a try. I always imagined Gold/Rumple being somewhat of a voyeur. I mean, he's always sneaking up on people and 'keeping tabs' on them, so it was bound to happen at some point! Now this, I'd ask everyone to please review as this was one of the most difficult things to write and please be nice! Mr. Gold might seem a little OCC but I always pictured him being nervous in this type of situation. (If my note doesn't give it away, yes I am nervous about this and I can't believe I actually posted it)

* * *

It was late and Mr. Gold had decided to finish up his inventory before closed shop for the night. There had been a small town meeting in which it had been announced who the DA for Ms. Blanchard's case was going to be. It had been a formal event and everyone of importance had shown up. Sheriff Swan had been there as well, covered up in a long black jacket in heels, showing off her legs. She had been having a fierce debate with the Mayor over the DA at the time, so he hadn't had the opportunity to speak with her about the case in more depth yet. Leg cramping up in slight pain, he decided to walk it off before retiring home for the night.

He passed by Granny's Diner and looked in. Normally, the good Sheriff was inside at this hour, nursing a drink. Scowling in disappointment, he wondered where she could be. Continuing on his walk, he noticed a light on in the Sheriff's station. There was a window with the blinds only slightly parted. Curiosity sparking his interest, he crossed the street to getter a better view of who was inside. Standing less than a yard away from the window, he felt himself smile in satisfaction.

There she was in the station. Back towards the window, she was moving items off her desk. She must've just arrived since she still had her long jacket on. In a small shrug of her shoulders, she eased the long black jacket off her shoulders. His eyes widened at the little tight number of a dress she had on. Gold. His favorite color. It clung to her body tightly, showing off the curve of her hips to her well rounded backside. Even from where he was standing, she could see that no panty liners marred the curve of the fabric against her skin.

'Naughty girl. I wonder what her mother would say?" he mused to himself with a half smile. She still had her back to the window, so she hadn't seen him yet. With one sweep of her hand, she dislodged the clipping in her air, letting the golden curls fall down her back. Eyes scanning across the room, he noticed with a start that Ms. Blanchard was not in the cell. Tomorrow was her meeting with the DA.

'Must've decided to let her stay in a real bed her last night here' he thought to himself.

He studied the blonde's face for a minute. She looked worn from her meeting with Regina and the DA. He wondered why she didn't just go home and get some rest. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very trying day for everyone.

'Maybe she'll want to go over the case for tomorrow' he thought to himself.

Not like he needed an excuse to walk into the Sheriff's department. He enjoyed watching the emotions run over her usually calm, cool demeanor whenever he entered a room. Normally, she masked her emotions. Except around him. He couldn't help but smirk as he replayed the emotions on her face over their, unfortunately, limited interactions.

With the skeleton key in hand, he let himself into the department. None of the other members of the staff were there. Feeling smug, he walked down towards the end of the hallway. As he approached, he noticed that her door was slightly open. He could hear a faint rustling inside, followed by a soft moan. He was about to let himself into the office and make his presence known when another, louder moan filled the office. Nostrils flaring, he caught the scent of sweat lingering in the air.

'Now, I wonder what our Sheriff can be doing in there?' Mr. Gold smirked to himself when he carefully peered inside the room, 'This night just gets better and better'

There was the good Sheriff in her chair, golden straps of her gown dripping off her shoulder, exposing her breasts. She had gone braless as well. Her hands were roaming everywhere. Head thrown back over the seat, eyes closed in sweet bliss, one hand was rubbing her left breast in a circular motion, fingers stopping to pinch the engorged nipple. Her right hand was trailing down her body in a sleek, fluid motion.

He felt himself stiffen in his pants. Leaning against the wall, cane gripped tightly, his breaths came out in small grunts as the Sheriff leaned back even farther in her chair.

'Now this is a surprise' he thought to himself, as he tried to quiet his heavy breathing. He wanted to see how far she would go.

He wasn't disappointed. To his delight, she lifted her well shaped legs onto her desk and spread them. Slender hand first rubbing over her leg sensually, she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up, exposing her pantyless slit. He could almost see the moisture dripping off it. His erection somehow managed to become even harder as he watched the pretty Sheriff.

With two fingers, she began rubbing on her swollen clit, and her breath came out in small gasps. Breathless grunts matching her own, he watched as she slid two fingers inside her core, her body shuddering at the penetration. She withdrew her fingers and he could see the wetness dripping off. Erection becoming painfully, he watched her as she plunged her fingers back into herself, her face twisting as she arched into her hand, opening herself for deeper penetration. She was chewing on her bottom lip in an attempt to swallow a scream.

"Oh God yesss" he heard her gasp.

He held onto a nearby shelf for support. Watching her toes curl on the desk, he could tell she was close to completion. Then, she suddenly stopped, limbs going lifeless as she gasped for breath, sweat gleaming on her brow. Holding his breath, he watched her tease her exposed nipple into hardening again. She then raised her hand to her mouth and licked her finger before rubbing her nipple again. Right hand now trailing down to join her left, he began to throb painfully as he watched her tease herself to the brink again. One hand splitting her swollen folds, her other hand took turns between plunging in and out of herself to rubbing her swollen clit again.

He could feel his body running hot and cold as she brought herself near the brink over and over but never quite pushing over. Her face was a mixture of agony and bliss as she tortured herself. Just watching her was arousing him to the point of cuming straight into his pants.

"Gahhh!" he heard her moan.

"Come on Emma, cum!" he voice came out in a desperate pant. He wanted, no needed, to see her cum!

Clenching her mouth tightly shut, she was nearly convulsing in her seat as arched even further. He could feel his own climax coming. She was grunting out incoherent words right now. Straining to hear her, he leaned as far as he dared into the room. Biting her lips, the good Sheriff managed to gasp out one word that he understood.

"…Gold…" she let out in a raspy voice.

His cane dropped with a loud clunk! He nearly came in his pants right then and there as he doubled over. With a start, he noticed that he had rubbing himself subconsciously. Suddenly, he realized she had stopped and was now staring at him from where he was standing. He felt the heat crash through his body as she matched his gaze, unabashed from being caught in the throes of passion. She still hadn't satisfied herself yet, and she was grinning at him through half hooded lids, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

" Did you come here to give me a-" she slid her gaze down coyly while biting her lower lip seductively while she whispered, "…_helping hand_?"

* * *

"Arrgh!" He shot straight up in bed, his alarm clock chirping furiously, startling him awake. In a frustrated rage, the little clock paid dearly for its interruption as he swatted it across the room. It smashed into pieces when it collided with the wall. Chirping a painful death cry, the clock was finally silent,

His breath was coming out in shallow, ragged pants. He was so stiff it was painful. And he still didn't get to see her cum! This simple desire was denied even in his dreams! Running his hands through his damp hair, he took deep breaths to calm himself. He was so very grateful that he wouldn't have to stand in the middle of a court room. He leaned over his aching cock. He would have no time to relieve himself before he had to be down to the Sheriff's office that morning.

"The Sheriff's office" he murmured, feeling his frustration amp another notch.

He silently prayed that someone caused so much mischief that she would have to attend on that and not be in the same room as him. Getting dressed had never been so difficult before as every brush of fabric against his skin had him breathless.

His limp was exceptionally noticeable that day as he tried to hide himself in a semi-aroused state. The minute he walked in the office, he knew there was no such luck of the Sheriff not being there. Indeed, Sheriff Swan was standing next to the cell with her mother. Regina's harsh, cold laugh, filtered into the room, making him even more impatient than usual.

'Oh damnation this was going to be a long day' he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Gold" he heard the Sheriff's cool, tired voice next to him. Plastering a false smile on his face, he took a deep breath before approaching the two women.

After briefly reviewing with the Sheriff about the pre-trial, he entered the cold stale room as Regina and the DA were briefly discussing the rules with Mary Margaret. Standing next to the table, he looked at the microphone in place. Folding his hands in front of himself, he closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts together.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he heard Sheriff Swan's voice next to him and his brow furrowed in frustration. This little vixen had her heart set on haunting him!

It was a moment or two before he opened his eyes to look back at the Sheriff. "Perception is everything Miss Swan, as I have already informed you. I am aware that this is an emotional situation, but you must remain in control of your feelings"

Emma took a step back, noticing he wasn't his normal calm, collected self. "Is everything ok? Are you sure you got this-"

"Emma, this is a very important case, so unless you can contribute usefully, I must ask you to leave me to my thoughts" he really wanted her to leave.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him briefly. Turning back to the others, she noticed Mary Margaret becoming more flustered by the moment, and her heart cracked. She just didn't have it in her to fight Mr. Gold right now. She turned back to Mr. Gold, her left hand producing a purple folder. He looked over at it before taking it.

"The case file, if you need to go over it quickly" Emma's expression softened briefly and he gave her a faint smile before she continued on. "I'm not sure what your real motives are, but I can't do this alone. Thank you for doing this"

"As I said, I am invested in Miss Blanchard's future, and ultimately, yours" He told her warmly. He felt himself beginning to become aroused again, and he silently praying that the Sheriff would leave.

"Before you came to the case, I hadn't realized that with this, I really needed a helping hand-"

'_Come over here and give me a helping hand' _he heard that soft voice whispering in his mind as the image of her pleasing herself in that little gold dress danced before his eyes.

Emma stopped talking to look at Mr. Gold, eyes widening when she found he had somehow managed to get into his seat. "…Gold?"

He was sitting stark still in his seat, eyes so wide that his lids appeared to be glued to his face. His hand was gripping the purple folder so tightly that his entire hand was white. His cock was hot and throbbing so painfully that he thought it was a miracle the thing hadn't caught fire and burned off him. Emma came closer and it was all he could do to remain seated.

"Gold? Are you sure your ok?"

"Thankyouyoucango!" his voice came out so much higher than normal. It almost sounded like a completely different person was talking now…

"Smug son of a-!" Emma stopped and regained control. She didn't like being so dismissed so quickly but Mary Margaret had entered the room with the DA, Albert Spencer.

Glaring at Mr. Gold, Emma placed a comforting hand on Mary Margarete's shoulder before exiting the room. She left the room and Mr. Gold breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was time to call in that favor…

* * *

So, review for this please. I have an idea for continuing this into one more scene. Let me know if you guys want this extended. (I'll shush now before I continue rambling on nervously)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I lied, there's going to be three parts to this. Now, we have the story in Emma's view. I've always imagined her as the 'in denial' type. Thank you for all the reviews! You are all awesome and thank you for dealing with my initial nervousness!

* * *

"I thank you all for coming to this meeting tonight as we deal with a very serious issue" Regina droned on at the stadium. Almost, if not all of the town had shown up to the meeting. "As you all are aware one of our own, beloved wife of David Nolan and my good friend, Kathryn, was ruthlessly murdered-"

Emma Swan didn't even know why she bothered anymore. When she saw who the DA was, she knew immediately he was out for blood. She had to do something before tomorrow to save her friend. Before the meeting, Regina had flatly told her she wouldn't push the date for the interview back any further. The whole situation was frustrating and heartbreaking.

And then there had been Mary Margaret's 'attorney'. Like the plague itself, he had shown up to the meeting as well. Emma's later excuse was that she left the meeting early because she was tired. In reality, she had felt uncomfortable around Mr. Gold. He had been staring at her the entire night. But that wasn't it; it was that he had been staring at her so intensely, sending shivers all the way down her-

"Enough!" Emma snapped herself out of it before allowing herself to continue with the thought. More often of late, her thoughts had been trailing to him more than she cared to admit.

Shaking her head to ward away and more intruding thoughts, she continued down the sidewalk, shivering at how cold it had gotten. It had been a long day for the young Sheriff. Long black jacket hugging her body tightly, Emma hurried back to the Department to escape the cold. She quickly made a mental note that although beautiful, little gold dresses didn't do much for the cold. She hurried inside, opting to stake it out at the Department for the night. After all, her poor friend had her interview with the DA tomorrow and with a surprising act of charity, the good Mayor Mills had allowed her to sleep in a real bed that night.

'God she hated that woman' Emma thought to herself as she slammed the door behind her.

Storming across the room, Emma shrugged out of her jacket. Yanking the clip out of her hair, she let her golden waves tumble down her back. Her thoughts immediately trailed back to Mr. Gold and she felt the heat begin to pool in her lower stomach. She tried pushing them away, but the more she did so, the more she felt his hot tongue gliding down her body. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was him, and now his tongue getting even closer and closer, causing her breath to come out in small pants. The ache was just becoming to strong, and she was too emotionally worn tonight to fight it off. Face turned towards the wall, she gripped a shelf for support as she slid one hand down her body towards that special spot that screamed for relief.

"Evening Sheriff" a deep, warm voice rumbled behind her, "Having a rough evening?"

"What the hell!" in a startled yip, Emma whirled around to see to object of her fantasy sitting on her desk. The arrogant man seemed to have been there for a while now.

'_How did I not see him when I first came in?' _she thought to herself.

"We never had a chance to go over Miss Blanchard's case in detail. I figured I'd pop by to discuss it with you now" Mr. Gold was now off her desk and was approaching her.

"What the hell are you talking about? At this time of night? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, are you doing anything important right now?"

"No-I mean, that's none of your business!" she yelled at him, trying to ignore the area between her legs that was beginning to dampen.

His grin only grew wider. "No? I couldn't help but notice you left the meeting early tonight. Did you have some…extracurricular activity to attend to? Or was I interrupting you?"

He was now less then three feet away from her, and getting even closer. Emma tried to back away from him, but felt the nothing but the cold wall against her achingly hot body.

Face warming at the fact that he had probably seen what she was about to do, Emma did her best to glare at him. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the case tomorrow?"

"I think your ignoring the bigger picture here" he was now so close to her she could feel her heart begin beating wildly out of control. "Why, Sheriff Swan, are you alright? You look positively…inflamed with excitement"

Feeling backed into a corner, Emma made a move to get around him. "Excuse me" she tried to sound as angry as possible, "But unlike you, I actually care about what's happening to my friend"

Stepping around the infuriating man, Emma took a few deep breaths as she headed back to her desk.

"If I may just have a moment of your time Sheriff Swan-" she heard him call after her.

"No you may not" Emma refused to turn around to look at him.

Whirling around on her heels, she was about to tell him to leave, gasping when she realized that he had managed to close the space between them without her hearing him.

"What are you doing" her voice came out in a breathless croak.

"You were going to touch yourself, weren't you?" he had a very smug look on his face. Emma felt frozen in place as he leaned into her, hot breath trailing down her neck. "Pray tell me what, or who, you were thinking of" Emma just stood there, mouth moving, but no sound coming out. Moving to close what little space remained between them, Gold swiftly grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and dragged her to him for a hard, passionate kiss. One hand on her shoulder, he guided her across the room to her desk and eased her down into her chair.

Face so close to hers, Mr. Gold leaned into her, lips trailing up and down her neck as one hand drifted down her body. Finding the warm spot between her legs, he began grinding his hands against her.

"Ohh" she gasped, and as she did so, his lips captured hers again. Still sitting in her office chair, Emma had a brief thought that it was amazing the chair hadn't broken yet.

Fingers working of so efficiently, he now had his hand under her dress.. Mouth still upon hers, she felt him slowly, almost teasing, begin rubbing against her slit as his other hand removed the straps of her dress. With one finger, he circled around one nipple, teasing it into hardness before giving one exceptionally arousing pinch. Other hand still moving downwards, Emma couldn't help but arch into his touch. Hands moving desperately, she reached down to where she could feel his thick erection and tried fumbling with his pants.

He roughly slammed her back into her chair. She let out a pained moan.

"Not yet Miss Swan" he crooned into her ear, "I want to watch you come"

Hands desperately gripping his upper arms, she couldn't help but moan as his clever fingers begun making a circular motion over clit with just enough pressure to tease, but not to satisfy. Teasing her, he stroked her folds, but his fingers still didn't quite enter her. Bucking her hips into his hands, with noise that was cross between a growl and a moan, Emma force fully grabbed his hand and dragged it closer.

Trademark smirk in place, he watched her plead, her face a mixture of agony and desperation. He parted her folds, and she let out a hiss of pleasure as he began rubbing on her clit. Fingers beginning to move at a faster pace, Emma couldn't do anything as the white hot pleasure coursed all the way down her toes, forcing them to curl up almost painfully. She was so, so close, that she could actually feel her walls beginning the clamp around his fingers in anticipation. Just as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped.

Emma moaned as she felt him pull away. "Don't stop!"

Gold let out a noise that was half a grunt and half a chuckle. Slipping one hand underneath her leg, he lifted it over his shoulder, opening her completely to him. Lips crashing onto hers again, she heard him yank of his belt. Exposing his hardness, she felt the heat of his cock right outside of her dripping slit. Slowly, she felt him begin to enter her-

* * *

Emma's eyes suddenly flew open. Face warming, Emma had her hands on her desk, her body a dull, aching throb. As she sat straight up in her chair, having realized she had fallen fast asleep on her desk, she frowned as she looked around the office, remembering her dream. Mary Margaret had just been released and was now back home. Emma had thought to give the poor woman a night to herself and had opted to spend the night in the department.

But that wasn't the real issue she'd been having. No, for the last few nights, she'd been fantasizing about the one man she thought she hated. What made matters even worse is that no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't relieve herself. Every time she was about to climax, it would stop there and she couldn't quite bring herself to. If anything, it made the ache that much worse.

'I have got to do something about this' Emma thought to herself as she squeezed her legs together to try and get rid of the ache.

Her beeper, which had fallen in her lap, buzzed to life. Emma lurched over herself as the thing buzzed right against her aching clit.

"Piece of shit!" in a snarl, Emma snatched up the beeper and hurled it across the room. She threw it so hard that it left a dent in her wall. The beeper twitched one last time and then it was no more.

"Get a hold of yourself" she murmured, fingers entwining in her long hair. She closed her eyes again and took several deep breaths.

Slipping her hands down between her legs, Emma let out a hiss as her fingers came into contact with her soaked underwear. Stroking her clit, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair

The phone on her desk began to ring, snapping her out of her trance.

"Go away, go away, go away" she murmured as she looked at her clock, wincing when she realized it was only eight in the evening.

Whomever was on the other line was go no sign of going away. She let it ring for a few minutes, hoping they would take the hint and leave her alone. No such luck there.

"Yes hello!" Emma mentally cursed herself as she heard her own voice, which sounded even more frustrated than usual.

"Sheriff Swan" she wished she had answered the phone when she heard who was on the other line, "I was beginning to think you had already retired for the evening"

"Well, it is after hours" she said, her voice coming out sharper than she had intended, "What can I do for you Mr. Gold?"

He chuckled, and Emma fought the strong urge to have the phone join the fallen beeper on the floor. "Well, I was going through my files, and I couldn't help but remember that you still owed me a favor"

"Ok?" she said, drumming her hands across the desk, "If you don't mind, I was hoping to call it an early night. If you had a point in calling me, please come to it"

"I would like to call in my favor. Tonight"

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned into the phone as the area between her legs began to pulse more furiously.

"The night is still young, Sheriff. If you don't mind, please stop by my office in an hour. You won't be disappointed"

Before she could respond, the call was disconnected. Emma swallowed nervously. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone with that man. Who knew what kind of favor he would want from her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took a little while. (Finals, you know) This was just too much fun to write. Going to be bouncing back and forth between the two a little bit, so I hope its not to confusing. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Mr. Gold knew the minute he hung up the phone there was no way the Sheriff was going to actually come down to the office. At least not anytime soon. From the tone of her voice, she had sounded very irritated and flustered in general. Too bad, because his favor had actually been a rather simple request. It had taken a while for his erection to finally subside, and now he could think clearly again. He looked at the clock, frowning when he saw the time. He had called the Sheriff's office nearly twenty minutes ago. With a slight shake, he closed his shop early. If the Sheriff wanted to make a fuss over him calling in his favor, that was fine. He would simply go to her to inform her of it.

* * *

Emma knew there was no way she could go down to Mr. Gold's office in the state she was in. She had tried pacing around the office, splashing her face with cold water…nothing helped! She couldn't get the image of him out of her head, the dream constantly dancing before her eyes. She had even tried reading an article about the weather. Nothing worked. The ache between her legs no longer cried for relief…now it was demanded! With a sigh, Emma slumped into her chair. After peering outside her office, she was relieved to see that the last of the staff had gone home.

'Gold's 'favor' is just going to have to wait' she thought to herself as she leaned back into her chair again, hand slipping between her legs.

* * *

As he approached the office, he couldn't help but find it strange that the building had been left unlocked. Opening the door, he looked around, finding it even stranger that no one else was in the office. Peering down the end of the hallway, he saw the Sheriff's office. The door was slightly cracked open. Feeling cold, he couldn't help but get the intense feeling of dé·jà vu. The Sheriff's office suddenly seemed miles away. Mustering up his courage, he swallowed nervously, fighting the urge to drop his cane and head for the mountains. With slow, deliberating walks, he inched his way down the hallway.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard a muffled gasp come from inside.

'Oh damnation, you can't be serious!' he pinched his mouth together as his cock immediately stiffen again.

Leaning against the wall, he huddled himself into the crevice peering ever so slightly into the room, feeling his arousal spike up to dangerous levels.

There she was again, legs on the desk, this time wearing jeans and a blouse. She was no less beautiful. Shoes on the ground, he could see her toes curling from the pleasure, he could see the rhythm of her hips as she grinded into her fingers. She was chewing on her bottom lip, forehead damp with sweat and her blonde hair poured over her face. He was becoming painfully hard as he watched her groan and pant as she neared completion.

"Oh come already!" he whispered frantically, coming to a start when he realized he was rubbing himself again. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he couldn't help but smirk. "No Emma, you can't come"

He watched her slump back her chair, a frustrated growl coming from the back of the Sheriff's throat. Smirking growing wider, he watched her stop for a minute to shove her jeans down to her ankles, revealing her soaked, gold underwear. Hooking two fingers into the lace, she pulled the annoying garment aside and inserted two fingers deep inside her slit. The blonde was so close but still so very far away from her goal. She unhooked one finger from her underwear and began stroking her aching clit with her free finger, her other hand still plunging in and out of herself desperately.

"Uh…gaahh.." she groaned.

"Not yet Emma" he groaned, sliding his own hand down his pants as he rubbed his throbbing hardness.

Her eyes were closed so tightly and breath came in strangled gasps, matching his own. His eyes trailed over her body and he could see her nipples poking from her blouse in little hard knobs. One hand shot up and she immediately began to undo the buttons of her blouse. He could see the sweat dripping from her neck down to her matching gold bra.

"Please do not let me wake up" Gold whispered frantically under his breath, as he continued stroking himself "Not yet Emma, not yet"

Leaning into the room as far as he dared, he watched her moaning as she began muttering incoherent words again. He was so close, so close, so close-

"…Gold…" a breathless cry escaped from the Sheriff's mouth.

Nothing could have prepared him for that! Losing his grip on his cane, he cursed as it let out a loud clunk!

"What the hell!" he heard Emma scream.

* * *

"What the hell!" Emma cried as she shot up from her seat.

Hurriedly tugging her jeans up off the floor, she furiously went to button her blouse up with shaking hands, not caring if she was off by a few buttons. Face tomato red, she turned to face the man who was now clutching the wall for support. She knew, without a doubt, that he had seen and hear everything. She was so embarrassed she could probably cry! Storming across the room, he glared as he stumbled to regain his footing. She was nearly on top of him when her eyes slid down on their own according to his straining erection.

"I really can explain" Mr. Gold panted as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Yeah, you'd better" the blonde folded her arms in front of herself and did her best to glare at him. She pulled if off rather well, considering she was nearly in the same state as he was. "You know what no, don't bother. Get out before I arrest you!"

"If you would just please-"

"Out! I want you out you arrogant bastard!"

"Emma, enough!" this was not ending here, not if he had anything to say about it!

The fight went out of her almost immediately. He watched her blue eyes widen, mouth suddenly silent as she watched him pull himself up to his full height. Slamming the door shut behind them, he heard her give out a startled gasp. Not bothering with his cane, he advanced towards the Sheriff, forcing her to meet his gaze. She inched away from him. Soon, he had her pinned against the back of her desk. With a grin, he found the courage to step forward and close the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" once again, her voice was becoming very ragged as he moved in on her.

She tried side stepping away from him. With a snarl, Gold found the belt loop on her jeans and yanked her back to him with such force that she let out a startled yelp. Hands placed firmly on her hips, he forced her to stay right where she was.

"I only want to know one thing" he was now standing right between her legs, days of unreleased tension pulsating almost violently across the room, "Why did you stop?"

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but only a strangled moan came out.

"You looked like you were struggling just a few moments before" his voice was now a low caress that rumbled pleasantly against her skin, "If you need help with that, all you have to do is ask…Emma"

Eyes darkening with desire, Emma lurched forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that he returned eagerly. She tasted like hot chocolate with…cinnamon. Cinnamon and whipped cream. With his hands underneath her legs, he helped her adjust herself to a sitting position on her desk. With one hand, he viciously tugged down her jeans and kicked them clear across the room. Next went her underwear. Her legs went up to his waist, and he immediately sought the hot passage between them.

With one hand, he slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. Desperate to feel more of her, he slid one finger inside her, free hand massaging her breast, his thumb tracing paths around her nipple. Sliding a second finger into her wet, tight passage, he concluded that this was by far, better than dream by a long shot. She was clinging to his jacket so tightly that he could see her knuckles turning white.

"Shit!" the gasp tore from her throat, free hand smacking into the wall with such force that several papers from the top shelf were knocked off.

He grinned against her mouth as he watched her pant and plead for more. It wasn't long before her hands reached down and began fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

"Not yet!" he growled at her as he knocked her hands away, "Ladies first"

Removing his fingers from her, he began stroking and pinching her engorged clit, loving the sight of her head throwing back, a silent scream on her lips. But then, the Sheriff did something he was not expecting. Reaching down, she managed to unzip his pants, her hands grasping at his aching hardness.

"No" She hissed, and for a moment he stopped, groaning as she rubbed up and down his length. Looking up, he was almost startled by the defiant expression on her face, "Now!"

"Yes ma'am" he said with pleased grin.

He allowed her to fully unbutton his pants. She was surprisingly aggressive, but he loved every minute of it. Grasping him in her hand again, she tugged him toward her hot, awaiting passage. Not wanting to delay any further, he buried himself deep inside her. One hand tangled in hair, he hooked another leg underneath his arm and brought it over her shoulder. She was still clinging to his jacket, both too lost in the moment to bother removing anymore garments. He began to move inside her at a hard, frantic pace.

"Miss Swan are you in there!" there was a furious shout across the hallway, freezing both of them, both of them breathing a sigh of relief at the still closed door.

"Oh jeez really" he heard Emma whisper beneath him. Mr. Gold also felt his earlier annoyance coming back full force.

Regina was in the department, and by the angry click of her heels, they could hear her storming through the other rooms. He felt Emma move to get up. One hand placed against her shoulder, he shoved her back down.

"What are you doi-?" he cut her off with another passionate kiss.

"Let's see how well you can keep quiet" he murmured against her mouth, sending delicious shivers all over her body.

One hand entwining with hers to prevent her from smacking the wall again, he kissed her again with as much ferocity as before. Regina was still angrily storming around the department demanding to see Emma, who was currently doing her best to hold her breath by chewing on her bottom him. Mischievous twinkle in his eye, he snaked his free hand down between them, once again rubbing Emma's clit as he thrust himself slowly inside her. Her tight, hot walls began clamping around him and he suppressed a groan by burying his face into the curve of her neck, his grip on her hair so tight it must've hurt.

Meanwhile, Regina was dangerously close to the Sheriff's door. Her high heels were clicking louder and louder.

"Come Emma" his whispered almost silently into her ear, "Come"

Legs now clamped tightly around her waist, Emma couldn't move, couldn't breathe as she lay trapped beneath Gold, who was now thrusting harder and faster by the moment. All she could do was feel. Eyes pinched tight, her back arched almost painfully as the tremors of the long awaited orgasm shot through her body. Red hot pleasure running through her body, the powerful orgasm rocked her entire body into powerful spasms. Gold immediately freed both his hands and grabbed her legs to hold her still.

Regina was less than two steps away from the door. Gold felt Emma clamping around him so tightly that he knew his release was less than moments away. There was a click of the door knob behind them. With a guttural moan in his throat, he thrust urgently inside her, the release so wonderful it was almost painful, his thrusts becoming jarring and erratic.

"Miss Swan, are you in there!" Regina was a fraction of a second away from bursting right into the office when her cell phone began ringing wildly. With a huff, she flipped it open. "What? Are you serious! You can't handle one little thing while I'm gone!-"

The pair breathed a sigh of relief as the angry Mayor Mills turned and stomped out the department with a huff.

"Shit!" Emma groaned, laying flat out against the desk as she struggled to catch her breath.

His limbs beginning to work again, Mr. Gold pulled himself off of Emma to look at her. If she had been positively beautiful before, she was glowing radiantly now.

"Miss Swan" he chuckled lowly in her ear, "I reiterate my earlier offer; anytime you need help with something like that again, don't hesitate to ask"

Emma suddenly frowned. "Uh, I need to get going. Get off me now"

"You don't care much for cuddling, I take it" he said with a smug grin.

"No, not really" Emma placed a firm hand on his chest and gently pushed.

"Alright" he said with another chuckle, "I'll let you be"

He moved off her to readjust his pants, but not before leaning back in for one more scorching kiss, which she returned enthusiastically. Tidying up the rest of his clothing he reclaimed his cane at the end of the room. Giving the Sheriff one final farewell, he was soon out the door. This night had indeed turned out much nicer than he had originally anticipated. With a self satisfied smirk, he walked down the sidewalk, not even pausing to glance at the stunned Regina on the other side of the street.

"Shit, what the hell just happened?" Emma said, her face buried in her hands as she sank into her chair. Her pants and underwear were scattered across her room and her blouse and bra were dampened with sweat.

Her body was now fully satisfied, and for the first time in days, she found she could finally think straight. Struggling to still catch her breath, she gingerly pulled her clothes back on, feeling extremely vulnerable. The phone next to her rang, making her jump. As she pulled up her jeans she walked over to the phone, but a sudden thought made her stop dead in her tracks.

'_Smug bastard never asked for his favor!'_

* * *

Epilogue:

"I'll be home as soon as possible, I just have some extra paperwork to straighten out" Emma reassured an anxious Mary Margaret on the other side of the line.

It had been a few days since her friend's release from prison, and Mary Margaret was sometimes anxious about being left alone for extended periods of time. After a few more quick reassurances, Emma was finally able to hang up the phone. It had been a few days since Mr. Gold had come by her office, the thought to the encounter still making Emma blush.

"Why Sheriff" a warm, seductive voice startled her out of her trance, "I hope nothing is amiss. You look positively…flushed"

Emma followed the voice the door, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. There was Mr. Gold, standing at the foot of her door, trademark smirk in place.

Emma couldn't help but smirk back. "What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"Well, something was brought to my attention the other day" he approached her desk with that slow, deliberating walk of his, his smirk growing dangerous as he leaned over her desk, "I can't help recall that I never collected my favor from you"

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Once again, thank you to all of the reviewers/alerts/and to those who made this story a favorite! And, if you're interested, I'll have one more smut story up in the next few days called, 'Lonely Souls', pairing Emma&Belle. Yes, you read that right! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I went ahead and posted a new story recently, this time the pairing is Emma&Belle, just in case anyone was interested. I haven't seen too many pairings so I figured I'd give it a try. Hope everyone enjoys it! It is called **'Lonely Souls'**


End file.
